


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman...?

by imaginativefantasties



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Short, Snowman, do you wanna build a snowman, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman...?

Luke.

 

"(Y/N)! It's snowing!!" Luke yelled from downstairs, I giggle at his child-like voice, I dragged myself out from my bed, and looked out the window, Luke was right, it was snowing, and it had been for most of last night, as it looks. The ground was covered in a un-touched blanket f snow. 

Excitement filled my body, I quickly threw on my warmest clothes, boots, coat, hat, scarf and gloves, ready for the cold. 

Luke was already out in the snow, giggling away, with a small-ish ball of snow. I watched him from our front door, watching him giggle away as the snow landing on his nose. 

"You're adorable" I say, smiling fondly at him. He looked up at me, his blue eyes standing out. He grinned. "Do yooou wanna build a snooowmaann?!?!?!" He started singing, as loudly as possible. "Come on!!! Let's go and plaaayy!!!"

He reached out a hand to me, I smirked and took it, and I was pulled into the snowy cold, I shivered slightly. Luke carried on making his ball of snow. 

"Seriously (Y/N) we're making a snowman" He says, in all seriousness. I hold back a giggle. "Yes sir!" I say in a strict voice and start gathering snow up and bringing it to Luke. 

In the end, we made a pretty awesome snowman, it was half of my height, and had stones for eyes and a mouth. 

"Something's missing!" I say, Luke suddenly jumps up and runs back into the house. I groan slightly, he has probably gotten snow all over the floor... 

He runs back out, a huge, goofy grin on his lips, all of a sudden he sticks the thing he had received from the house on the snowman. He then moved away so I could have a look. 

Our snowman was now complete with a tiny carrot nose, of course Luke got the smallest carrot ever.

"It's perfect!" I grin, kissing Luke's cold cheek, a chilling feeling now on my lips...


End file.
